


(Sientia) Alien/Reader {SFW}

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Family, Comfort, Exophilia, Fluff, Global Warming, Grief, Insects, Mentions of surgery, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Other, Telepathy, Terato, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, a sugar comrade, alien boyfriend, alien is kinda like a non binary sugar daddy, being poor, consensual human pets, micro/macro, non binary alien, pet show, physical exam, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: With nothing left for you on Earth, you consent to becoming a pet to a giant, companion-bonding alien species. You get your own little house, a closet full of new clothes, and soon find yourself engaged in a pet show. Finding comfort in one another, both you and your master's heart slowly recover from an intense feeling of loss. Together you learn to love again, in more ways than one.





	(Sientia) Alien/Reader {SFW}

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Back at it with a long original work! This one is close to my heart, as it's something I used to sorta daydream about in elementary and high school when times got rough. Though back then, the aliens in my head space were plain grays.

There was just nothing left for you on Earth. Nothing. The last thing you felt before leaving that dirt ball was relief.

  
  


The tides had risen significantly, draining into unprepared cities and tourist destinations. Corporations had seen it coming but had pockets too fat to ever consider a change. The little people wanted change; cried for it. There was simply no one around to listen. You could no longer stand to see your home planet dying in front of you. You'd already lost a pen-pal to the flood waters of a grand hurricane, inspired by the boiling sea.

  
  


The city you grew up in became more violent as you aged. You tried not to come out of your shoddy apartment if you could, wanting to avoid the risk of becoming the center of the next vigil. It wasn't the peoples' fault, widespread economic inequality plunged more and more innocents into unavoidable poverty. Even you saw some of that pain when one year, you were forced to live off of noodles, rice, and beans, courtesy of a broken limb. Medical bills weren't cheap in your country.

  
  


But the worst of it wasn't the failing climate or the civil unrest. It was the sheer _loneliness_. Your family was scattered; decades were punctuated by uneasy gatherings that just reiterated why it was you only met once every ten fucking years. Good god, even the aunt who was supposedly the nice one gave you the migraine of the century. And your parents? They'd broken your heart.

  
  


You’d had a generally good relationship with your mother and father, even if they always felt the need to fight against your every life decision. Your mother had contracted an avoidable ailment, believing only in alternative medicines, and passed away. Your father, unable to cope, spiraled into an understandable depression, and hadn't been the same since. He did not believe in psychology or medications taken for mental health, much like your mother. And there was nothing you could do to change that. Years after your mother's passing, you became distant from your father.

  
  


So there really was nothing for you left on Earth. Nothing but worsening weather, crushed rebellions, and your ever silent pay-as-you-go phone. But the Xenith homeworld, beaming with white light? It would be a clean slate. A new life.

  
  


It was nearly a decade ago that the Xenith had made first contact. They were easy going, monstrously big creatures, that became overly excited when they'd met their first human. They had no intention of meddling in human politics. No no, Earth was much too messy. But they thought the humans themselves were _so interesting_ , that at the first world-wide conference with Earth's leaders, they asked humanity to ship people to their planet as soon as possible. The world leaders had naturally been baffled. ‘Ship’ humans like a product? They did not agree. The Xenith had been disappointed but understood.

  
  


But, after many years of discussion, of voting, of drawing contracts, a few countries were finally on board. And it was all free. The Xenith provided everything needed to pay for transport. They even trained humans for and oversaw the surgeries that were necessary for humanity to survive in their atmosphere and gravity.

  
  


So, after having robotic organs implanted directly into your body, going through a long recovery process, and packing a few small bags, you were shepherded onto a spacecraft and given a room. You boarded without even looking back. Not even a text goodbye to your family. You were certain they would never even notice you were out of state, let alone off planet.

  
  


The journey wasn't so terrible, if you were honest with yourself. Most of the staff were human, save for a single Xenith translator. But being near that one Xenith was simply... astounding. You got the feeling you would never lose the awe you had upon being in the same room as one, let alone if you were ever in the presence of a whole crowd.

  
  


It was true that they were giants. When knuckle-walking on all fours, they must have been at least fifteen to twenty feet tall. When standing bipedal, even taller. Their pads were soft, black to dark-blue, and stretched across ninety percent of their four thick fingers and beyond the knuckles. Then, their feet had three round toes with equally as thick padding on the soles.

  
  


Their bodies were smooth and rubbery, with semi-glittery skin, as if partially transparent. Skin colors ranged from pale blues, pinks, yellows, and grays, to the rare dark gray. They had four slits in their lower chest from which they breathed from, and instead of hair around the edges, there was a lace like material to protect the delicate flesh within. Tails were usually cropped, but if not cropped at birth then they would grow long and stiff. Their pelvic bone was theropod-like. It made them sit funny.

  
  


Despite their cold outward appearance and inability to express as widely as a human, they donned their bodies in beautiful clothes. The translator themself wore bright, pumpkin-orange fabrics over their body, which was embroidered with dark red thread. Their clothes were not tight fitting. Rather, they made one reminiscent of blankets thrown over horses during winter. Perhaps they even looked like capes, especially when they stood on their back feet.

  
  


Xenith were just amazing. You could hardly believe one of those beasts was supposedly going to adopt you. You couldn't imagine how life with one would play out.

  
  


While the trip was very accommodating, and the watchful presence of the translator kept everyone up to date, the food had been a down side. Apparently supplying enough goodies for the re-locating humans had been too expensive after all those surgeries. Only the ship staff got the real stuff. Everyone else got flavored paste in pouches. The alien promised better grub upon arrival, as the government run 'companion shops' were very eager to receive a new shipment of humans.

  
  


“Thhhey're the new favorittte,” the translator had bellowed with their strange, five-pronged tongue. “humansss.... are so cute! You will be treated well.”

  
  


You had a lot of thinking to do while the craft took its two month journey into the stars. This was considered a 'job' or 'volunteer work' by the humans who arranged the set up. But to the Xenith, it was much more. It made you wonder exactly what the nature of being a 'companion' was. Before deciding to leave, you had done a little reading, but only enough to know that you were eligible and able to leave as soon as possible. The rest of the information on what the job entailed would come to you through the translator.

  
  


Xenith rarely spoke aloud, and when they did it was slow and booming with a lisp. Otherwise, communication lay in their skilled telepathic abilities. Their satellite dish heads and six wriggly antenna aided their inward conversation, but did not translate well with lesser species, including humans. It was very difficult for them to learn human languages. Luckily, the translator had become an expert over the year.

  
  


“When you arrive,” said the alien, their tongue pronouncing 'v' as 'fph,' “you will come to be placcced into public viewing roomsss in designated adoption locations. Many will be waittting. Many will want you.”

  
  


Someone in the back of the orientation room asked “So, this is like an apprenticeship, right?”

  
  


That had confused the Xenith. They blinked and took a brief moment to think, the skinny antennae on their flat head fidgeting. Eventually their brain pulled up the translation, and they perked up. “No, this is not ssservitude. You learn no trade. But if any harm comesss to you, you will be removed. Not that harm comesss your way. We cannot think to hurt our companion.”

  
  


“And we can leave whenever we want? If we don't like it? I read that we could!” asked someone else skeptically.

  
  


They nodded. “Whenever you would like. But... you would break your master'sss heart, as you term the phrase,”

  
  


The more you learned about the species during your transport, the more you realized what the translator had said was pretty literal. Humanity liked to imagine itself as a quick-to-pack-bond species, but the Xenith had them beat. Their whole psychology was based so heavily around emotional bonding that when a pet passed away, it nearly killed them. For their companion to dislike them so much that they would leave willingly, it meant absolute heart break to the Xenith. You wouldn't doubt that organ failure due to the strain of separation was possible too, but that was only a guess.

  
  


It was all as the translator had said. Upon arrival the humans were relocated to sprawling government facilities that housed creatures looking to be adopted. Both sentient and non-sentient species were presented. You were placed into a rather roomy, glass-walled space at the front of the building. Two other humans lived with you, and through the right-sided wall, you could see another group of three inside of their own spacious glass room. It truly reminded you of a combination pet shop and apartment complex, if not for the hovering aliens constantly peeping over the glass.

  
  


A caretaker, who did not speak any human languages, made sure all was well three times a day. Hot food and heavily filtered water were always available. The three of you had your own rooms with human beds, which the Xenith cleaned once a day.

  
  


You'd never had a maid before. It gave you a vague sense of guilt that you weren't cleaning the room yourself, but the caretaker did not seem to mind. If anything, they acted as if they had the most wondrous job on the planet; humming aloud and talking cheerfully to the pets despite language barriers.

  
  


Over the course of three days your bunk mates had been adopted. You grew sad and alone, wondering why it was you that had yet to be chosen. Humans were supposed to be the new favorites, right? There were certainly a great number of Xenith who still visited your cage, but after they spoke with the caretaker, they left to view other options.

  
  


What was so wrong with you? Was it something the caretaker said that scared everyone away? Many a night was spent at the edge of your tidy little bed, lost in thought. Anxiety plagued your heart. Maybe this was a mistake.

  
  


At the very least, there was a particular Xenith that visited you once a day. You wanted to believe that they were interested in having you, but worry got the best of your troubled mind. For all you knew, they just pitied you; glancing down into the glass thinking how it was so sad no one actually wanted to take you home. You sighed.

  
  


This alien had four fleshy horn-like appendages on their satellite dish head, in which the top-most left horn was shorter, as if by past injury. A deep dark red cloak was tied over their back, which fluttered and swayed as they padded on their knuckles. The reds, accented by golds, contrasted the pale, desaturated blue of their silvery skin. They also had a cropped tail, and whenever they greeted the caretaker, their tail stub and six pink antennae would wiggle.

  
  


You hoped with all your heart that they were thinking about picking you. You couldn't take the loneliness any longer. That was the main reason why you left Earth, after all. Still, the nagging fear that you would not be wanted, not even by the supposedly pack bonding Xenith, instilled a deeply rooted misery in your twisting guts.

  
  


Another despairing week passed by. In the morning, that particular red-robed Xenith came to your display for the dozenth time. The caretaker came with them, and they were both glancing down at you and across to one another silently. You squinted, wondering what the pale giants were telecommuting about.

  
  


“(And all is settled? The shipment is now here? It must be perfect.)”

  
  


The inner eye lids of the caretaker's eyes blinked slowly. “(Correct, Sientia. The import of human belongings has docked. Expect delivery today.)”

  
  


Sientia was delighted, their upper most and longest antenna coiling together with excitement. They gently lifted and pressed the pads of their knuckles to the ground, as if prancing in place. Now that the secondary ships containing Earth goods were finally arriving, caring for human pets would be a lot easier. There had to be good beds, good bathrooms, good food and clothes. So, tomorrow, Sientia would come back and remove you from the lonely communal homes.

  
  


Sientia, some short time before, had reached the end of their mourning period. As a Xenith, companionship was the main driving force of their life. So when their previous pet passed away of old age, they fell into a deep, sorrowful grief, and decided if they survived mourning, the next one must have a longer life span. It just so happened that the long-lived alien species, Homo sapiens, were finally agreeing to put their people into the Xenith pet program.

  
  


So, Sientia had given away some of their extra crop in order to secure their pick of the next human pet shipment. Each craft carried fifty at a time, so demand was very high, especially being that it was first come first serve with pets. And on the first day of your shipment's arrival, Sientia had chosen you. You were the perfect shape, and with the despairing history listed in your files, Sientia knew you had to be the one. How could they choose any other human to be their companion? They would give you a happy life.

  
  


Both of the giants began to stare down at you, and you stared back. The visitor lifted back their lips (or what barely constituted as lips) and bore their flat teeth in what you assumed was meant to be a smile. Xenith facial expressions were rather empty, since they spoke telepathically. This one was acting on purpose. They were hoping to elicit comfort from you. Instead, something about the attention made you embarrassed and you looked back down.

  
  


The next day the funny blue-tinted alien arrived to take you home. They were accompanied by the caretaker, who was in very good spirits. Sientia splayed out their huge palm inside the glass, awaiting your reaction. Instantly, the caretaker jolted.

  
  


“(You may scare the thing away with such forward action! It is typical to allow me to place the pet into a container for relocation. If they bite you or become injured, I am not liable.)”

  
  


Sientia barely flinched at the warning, instead focusing on you. It was as if they had not heard the caretaker at all. “(Come, come. I am taking you home!)”

  
  


When Sientia 'spoke,' you heard nothing. Rather, you felt the strangest tickle in your brain that traveled down your spine, and you got the sense that they were asking for your attention.

  
  


Glancing slowly from the hand to the strange salamander face above you, you suddenly realized you were being adopted. Relief washed over you and, with a nervous smile, you climbed on.

  
  


You flailed and got to your knees when the hand moved. Gravity pressed down on you gently as Sientia lifted you up, up, up out of the glass apartment and into the air. They stopped you close to their face, where you could look deeply into their six pink neon eyes.

  
  


“...H-hi,” you peeped, feeling as vulnerable as a bare baby.

  
  


“(Look, they are brave! I will carry them,)” Sientia imparted happily to the caretaker.

  
  


“(Very well. Allow them to collect their belongings, then you may leave. Please contact us if you require additional supplies. And you,)” The caretaker gestured towards you with their long antennae. “(You must be good to Sientia. Their body is weak from mourning.)”

  
  


Of course, you heard nothing.

  
  


So you gathered your things and went home with them in the most horrifying way possible; over twenty feet in the air. They trod home on two feet. The world moved passed you in a blur of light and color, and when Sientia noticed you shaking, they placed their other hand over you to create a comfortable bubble of safety. You wrapped your arms around one of their thick fingers so you could feel some sense of security.

  
  


Eventually you arrived. Before letting you down, they moved into a specific room and closed the door behind them. It was best to let pets grow used to their new environment slowly. One room would do for now.

  
  


“(There you are,)” they comforted. They placed you and your suitcase at the mouth of a house-sized 'cage,' which rested upon a high surface. “(Nice and easy.)”

  
  


The comforting words fell upon deaf ears. You stood there shaking, still feeling adrenaline pumping in your veins. You barely shifted to glance back at the uncomfortably square human-sized door.

  
  


Sientia stared at you. When you only moved to cross your arms, they snorted from the nostrils of their chest and went away to a device embedded in the wall. They touched the screen. A couple of choice pages were pulled up, to which they read greedily from. Images were downloaded.

  
  


They glanced back at you. Back to the screen. Back at you. Then they lumbered over and sat down nearby.

  
  


“(I see I have made a mistake, your expression seems to be 'unhappy,' or 'distant.' You are a brave human. But. I may have been irresponsible to carry you before you were ready. I got, excited.)”

  
  


They studied your face for a while longer, their expression hard to read. Xenith had a perma-smile, much like dolphins. Sometimes it was unnerving to look at.

  
  


You looked away, feeling awkward to be stared at silently. Soon you began to glance around the gigantic room, noticing the state of your surroundings. Besides Sientia's bed (what looked like a pile of cloth in a long box), a computer poking out of the wall, and the smooth counter top that your cage sat upon, the room was eerily empty. The walls were a pale, metallic pink, and a heavy light emulated the sun overhead. No windows.

  
  


Sientia huffed. They decided they would attempt to communicate better. They didn't know your language, but they had learned a few words and phrases in preparation for your arrival. They'd probably butcher them, but hopefully you would understand. Earth languages did not come easily with their sticky, five pronged tongue.

  
  


“(Perhaps I should have began with) Hello, I am called Sssientia.”

  
  


You started frightfully. You didn't think this one could talk!

  
  


“Could you speak the whole time? Um, I'm [Y/N]. Your name is… pretty. Ssssen-ccchia,” you enunciated. It sounded more harsh from your toothy mouth, though.

  
  


They perked up, pleased. Finally, your attention was back upon them. Now you both knew each other's names. Not a bad start!

  
  


“Hungry?” asked the giant, trying to speak softly so as not to frighten you.

  
  


You smiled shyly. That spooky ride to your new home had made you forget you hadn’t had breakfast. “Yes, a little.” you replied.

  
  


Sientia knew 'yes.' They made a low, throaty sound and stood up on all fours, then got to their two feet. You were left alone in the empty room as the alien fetched something to eat. Curiosity over came you; what would they bring back? The adoption facility had given you baked chicken, fresh corn-on-the-cob, and ripe fruits like peaches and pears. Would your new owner present the same? Your belly rumbled.

  
  


They returned, hopeful you would like the foods they were given from the companion facility. Sientia plopped down carefully and lowered their palm. Inside was a cucumber, a hunk of warm, uncut bread, and a fat chicken leg. The meal looked miniscule in their oversized grasp.

  
  


“Strange combination,” you mumbled with a smirk, accepting the food. There was no plate, so you just nibbled straight from their hand.

  
  


Sientia's antennae wiggled and curled with joy. They watched their little pet eat from their palm; a new sense of adoration and comfort washing over them. They had a good feeling about you, even if they still hurt from their previous loss.

  
  


They’d been so terribly sad when their previous pet had passed. Sientia had known that it was coming. That species only lived about twenty-five years, which for a human, was fifteen Earth years. But it was still a shock when they’d woken to find their beloved friend gone. Even while watching you eat, they felt a small tang of pain. The mourning period was over, but the sadness of memory never really left.

  
  


As you crunched straight into the juicy cucumber, Sientia crunched down on something too. You stared up, head cocking in confusion. When Sientia noticed, they slowly lowered the partially eaten food to your level for you to get a good look-see.

  
  


You stepped back. “Ah! That's a HUGE bug!”

  
  


The half-eaten insect-like fauna was removed from your space as soon as Sientia realized it scared you. Seemed like a lot about the Xenith world frighten a human, but they hoped you would come to enjoy it in time.

  
  


“(It is tasty, I raise them. Perhaps I will show you the farm someday. But staying very close. You are a good snack for large livestock, like this one,)” they gestured by lifting the insect in hand, then biting off another gooey chunk.

  
  


You shuddered and averted your eyes. Gross. How could you forget? Xenith were well known on Earth as a people who consumed 'gargantuan pests.' Great measures were taken to bar them from entering livestock onto Earth when they visited. Dead ones _only._ They'd surely cause a massive plague if not kept well under watch. Yet, here on the Xenith home planet, they were farmed far and wide as a main source of food.

  
  


You weren't hungry anymore.

  
  


The rest of the day was spent inside that one room, exploring. That is to say, exploring what little there was to actually explore. Your cage was like a little house: a cozy bedroom with a king-sized bed, a spacious bathroom (plumbing and all), a small library with books in many languages, and a more open area for eating.

  
  


The cage did not have a ceiling, except for the bathroom. One of the walls of your bedroom was glass, while the dining room was all glass. By contrast, both the library and the bathroom were made of painted wooden walls.

  
  


Below the cage there was empty space, empty space, empty space. Perhaps for Sientia this was a small room, but to a human it was a beaming cathedral. You felt like a ladybug when you tottered about the bottom edges of Sientia's thickly blanketed bed. Sientia kept a close eye on you while you sniffed around. They did not want to step on you.

  
  


The day was long on this planet. A cycle was thirty-two Earth hours. You ended up taking a five hour 'nap' in the mid-day. Had a second meal. Then about three hours after that, Sientia gently put you back to bed and dimmed the room's light.

  
  


After a very, very long sleep, you were awoken as Sientia stirred about the house. You rose drowsily. Good god, you hoped a few months on that schedule would see you adjusting to it well. Your circadian rhythm, so far, was displeased. Days too long, nights too long. But you'd live.

  
  


As you slipped an old T-shirt over your head, Sientia appeared, looking in above you. They watched you a bit, but you were reluctant to do anything while feeling like a walking television.

  
  


“Uh, hi,” you waved awkwardly.

  
  


“Hi,” Sientia repeated. They did not know many words. “Hungry?”

  
  


Food was already set out for you in the dining area. You had a breakfast of scrambled eggs (a little rubbery), pancakes (with maple embedded), and a sliced apple (salted). When you were full, Sientia slid one of the glass walls out of place. You didn't know those were removable!

  
  


A hand was laid down. “[Y/N], come, (I am going to get you many nice things to wear.)”

  
  


You grimaced. You didn't want to be carried around like that again just yet. “I would rather not.”

  
  


Sientia's antennae moved subtly, thinking, then they understood the issue. The hand came back up as they puffed out their chest. Sientia pointed to a harness. Right above their four nostrils was a backpack like carrier, which was strapped around their shoulders. It reminded you of a baby wrap or purse, but much, much larger. It even had a few pouches in front for accessories, such as food or toys.

  
  


“You had one of those? Why did you carry me in your hand yesterday!” It was more scolding than it was a question.

  
  


Sientia bellowed a response, but you got the feeling that it was as meaningful as a human meowing back at a cat.

  
  


“...Alright, okay. Let's just do this then.”

  
  


So they cheerfully settled you into the pocket on their chest. It was deep enough that you would not have to see the world, if you choose not to climb up and look.

  
  


You spent the ride curled up close to the side of the pouch that Sientia's skin touched on the other side. You thought you could hear a heartbeat from there, but that was surely impossible. Xenith didn’t have hearts. At least, not in the human sense. Still, there was the steady pulse of their body, thumping gently and keeping you calm. And since you were so close to their nostrils, hot air constantly warmed the pouch. You wondered if this was how a lap dog felt while being carried in a purse. It was nice. You nearly forgot that you were being carried far from the ground.

  
  


Finally, Sientia came to their destination. It was a little pet boutique that sold many different types of imported clothes, specializing in sentient species. It had recently begun to acquire shipments of imported human goods.

  
  


Sientia had been devastated to see what little you had brought with you, and was determined to put you in something better. You may have left your new home wearing a hole-worn T-shirt, but you would return wearing lavish threads.

  
  


“(Hello, what species do you shop for?)” asked the retailer, who was dressed in extravagant magenta fabrics.

  
  


You poked your head out, nervous eyes wandering around.

  
  


“(Eh! You care for a human! So cute! Yes, yes, we have many clothes for humans. Please, let them down to browse, and we may write up a payment plan.)”

  
  


Sientia helped you to the floor and the retailer pointed them towards the human section. It looked small, but it was truly as expansive as a mega-chain on Earth.

  
  


“Y/N,” Sientia gestured towards the clothes and gave you a nudge.

  
  


You hadn't been paying much attention and stumbled, catching your balance by grasping onto a clothes rack. Upon realizing the rack was proportionate to your size, you gawked. Your wide, surprised eyes drank in the sight; rows upon rows of imported human goods. Dresses, jackets, shorts, coats, an extensive section of underwear. You looked back at Sientia with awe.

  
  


“Are you actually going to buy me clothes?” you peeped, barely audible enough for the pale giant.

  
  


When they gestured towards the rows again, you turned and began to tear through the selection.

  
  


You tried on clothes for an Earth hour. When you'd come out from the (far too big) stalls to show Sientia, they were always overjoyed with how stunning you looked. It didn't seem to matter what you picked out, it simply pleased them that you were having so much fun.

  
  


At the checkout line, you had garment after garment piled up in your arms. You couldn't remember the last time your face had hurt from smiling this long. Sientia carefully petted your head with a round finger tip before taking the clothes and checking out. You'd gotten all that you'd wanted, and instead of being chided, your master was brimming with elation. No one had ever been so glad to throw their money away on you. Not even your parents. You tried to massage your cheeks to relax them while the retailer and Sientia finished up their business.

  
  


Back home, you folded and hung your new threads up neatly. Then you strutted about bearing a fancy faux fur coat and patterned leggings. You even had new name brand shoes. None of it matched, but it was more than you'd ever had. To show off like a proud peacock made you blush, but Sientia purred and grumbled happily, finding you quite humorous. You couldn't help but enjoy their attention after such a nice outing together.

  
  


They brought their head down to the table. “(You seem so happy and look so good! I hope I'm doing well by you, so that you may want to stay with me.)”

  
  


You came near. Avoiding their watchful gaze, you nervously lifted a hand and patted their snout, between the smaller eyes. “Thank you for all of this, really. I was worried about being here, but I think... maybe you have a good heart. Or,” you laughed “maybe you just like to spend extravagant amounts of money to show off? Well.. I'm grateful.”

  
  


They audibly chirped at you in reply, nuzzling the hand carefully with affection.

  
  


A few days went by uneventfully. Then one day, while you were being allowed to explore the (much larger) main chamber, a loud beep alerted Sientia to visitors.

  
  


They opened the door. “(Antha, you're here! Welcome! It's been very long, please come and have a drink. Where is your- eh! Your human is on your head! Doesn't that hurt?)”

  
  


The dark gray Xenith bumped a padded fist with Sientia in greeting, then chuckled out loud. They came inside as they spoke. “(Only a little, it tickles now mostly. We are close, so I am not annoyed! Now, where is yours that you tell me so much about? I've been eager for ours to meet. It is good for humans to have a friend. They're social beings.”)

  
  


You carefully stepped under a table, watching the guest enter. Upon the other's dark, wide set head, a human stood and clung to antennae with both of their hands. It frightened you even to look at. Good god, that was high. They could slip at any moment and plummet to their death. You had to look away so it didn't make you queasy.

  
  


“Come,” called Sientia as the two Xenith laid on blankets around the shallow table.

  
  


So you came out and were placed upon the surface, which was covered with a thin, patterned cloth. Likewise, the guest brought down their companion. Instead of going to greet one another, you both remained close to the side your master lay at. But then Antha spoke an alien language out loud, and their human came to you.

  
  


“Hey. Antha thinks I need to talk to someone of my own species I guess. So uh,” he stuck out his hand awkwardly.

  
  


What was this, a business meeting? You hesitantly accepted the shake. This man was possibly ten years older than you and was wearing casual, comfortable clothes. He spoke with a slight accent, which you were unfamiliar with. But the most interesting feature was that when Antha spoke to him again, he actually turned and understood.

  
  


“So like... you can understand them?”

  
  


The man turned back to you. “Uh, not really,” he pointed at a device in his ear. “Antha just got us digital translators. I mean, some of the words don't translate very well, and there's some lag, but it's better than nothing. I think my master is going to give yours one! Say, how long have you been a pet?”

  
  


While you and the other chatted idly, Sientia and Antha caught up.

  
  


“(So... you've been feeling better?)” Antha asked quietly in Sientia's head.

  
  


Sientia's eyes became downcast. “(I... suppose so. It's hard to adjust to something new after being with someone for so long. It's going to take a while.)”

  
  


Antha lowered their head in understanding.

  
  


“(It still hurts. As I rest, my body aches,)” their six antennae moved sluggishly and drooped.

  
  


Antha attempted to comfort. “(I am here. And so is- what do you call your companion? They will sooth your ache too.)”

  
  


“([Y/N], a good name. I believe they are feeling well about their new home. The cage is proportioned correctly, and they have eaten nearly everything I've given them. We do not communicate well, because we cannot understand one another, but I feel that they are generally happy so far.)”

  
  


Antha's head bobbed, remembering they'd come for a reason. “(Th, yes! Here, accept this gift!)” they then dug something out of the pouch around their chest. There was a strange object, meant to be clipped onto one of the large antennas. Then, beside it, a tinier object that looked like a grain of sand in the palm of a Xenith.

  
  


“(Gift?)”

  
  


“(See that I speak to my human so easily? This is a translator! My friend, you've been through such grief, you deserve something nice. Please accept it.) Clarence dear, help [Y/N] with the device.”

The man stopped talking and perked up at his name. He nodded, and took the small piece when it was lowered to him. He helped you do basic set up while Antha fit the bigger piece onto Sientia. It took about ten minutes to get everything all settled, but luckily, it wasn't too difficult.

  
  


“Can you hear me?” asked your master nervously.

  
  


You gasped then smiled. Amazing! “Yes! Yes, I understand perfectly! This is so cool!”

  
  


Clarence returned to the side of Antha and sat in their hand, satisfied.

  
  


“It works well,” spoke Antha, rubbing their thumb gently over their pet's back.

  
  


“Thank you Antha! Th- [Y/N], are you happy?”

  
  


Emotions were mingling and mixing intensely inside of you. So when Sientia suddenly popped that question, you had to take a moment to process it. That was only the third question Sientia had asked you since meeting, and it was such a selfless one. You blushed.

  
  


“I-I-I mean-” you stammered. “-this world is... different. But the air is clean and the people are kind, so.. yeah. I'm pretty happy,” you spilled. “Anything beats Earth.”

  
  


You glanced back at Clarence and Antha. Clarence was rubbing his face against Antha's fingers affectionately like a cat. Your blush darkened and you snapped back to Sientia, who titled their head.

  
  


“Are _you_ happy, Sientia?” you peeped. You wanted to add _'are you happy with ME?'_ but did not.

  
  


“...Yes, see?” they put on a humanoid smile, teeth and all, like they had done before adopting you. But there was a thin layer of sadness under that reply.

  
  


You were quiet, but eventually smiled back. You hoped Sientia couldn't understand the way your brows furrowed in concern.

  
  


After a short, awkward silence, Antha huffed and spoke up. “Sientia, [Y/N], have you considered competing yet?”

  
  


You looked back and forth between the two. “Competing?”

  
  


“(NO,)” Sientia lowered their head and looked away. “(Antha... you know that was Inridd'h and I's favorite thing.)”

  
  


“(Yes, I'm sorry,)” they apologized, before lifting a grabby Clarence up onto their head. “(But I just... I also know how much it meant to you. To be able to train and spend so much time with your companion, and to show the crowd how much you trusted one another.”)

  
  


It seemed the Xenith were ignoring you. You sighed and sat down, legs crossed.

  
  


Sientia looked back up at Antha, their sad pink and cyan eyes like doe. They watched Clarence balance and keep a careful hold on Antha's antennae. Eventually he made his way to the back of Antha's head where their crest was, and settled there when Antha tilted their head forward. No sense of fear. Clarence knew Antha would not allow him to fall. Then, Sientia shifted to watch you. You sat so patiently, waiting for attention. Guilt struck the blue Xenith.

  
  


“[Y/N],” they called softly. “Would you like to compete?”

  
  


You straightened up. “Well, that probably depends on what you two mean by competing. Like... sports?”

  
  


Antha rumbled. “Perhaps not. It’s more similar to a, ehm, a 'dog show?'”

  
  


They didn't sound too convinced of their own comparison. You scratched your head and leaned back on your hands. “So like, being dressed up and paraded around an arena? Or is it more like agility, where dogs run through tubes and go up ramps?”

  
  


Both of the aliens looked confused. It seemed they had difficulty explaining. Antha only had vague knowledge of how human dog shows worked, and Sientia was totally unaware of them. However, Clarence had been in a few small scale shows.

  
  


“It's kind of a dog show plus beauty pageant!” he yelled from Antha's head. Antha flinched in return, so Clarence apologized quietly for yelling so close to their sensitive antennae.

  
  


Sientia placed their head onto the table, where eye contact was easier. They looked like they were awaiting a response.

  
  


You stood and crossed your arms uncomfortably. A sense of dread sat in your guts. You thought about the nice new clothes you'd been given, and tried to imagine yourself walking down a stage all fluffed up. All your brain could conjure was the image of a crowd of Xenith and strange, beautiful alien creatures, wondering why it was you were so... ugly. Why were your clothes like that? Why walk that way? You imagined what they'd say.

  
  


_'Oh, you know humanity is simply second to the slug peoples of planet Dirtemous. That's why they all look and act so hilarious!'_

  
  


Then the beautiful alien's equally beautiful friend would laugh and reply. _'Yes, and what sort of awful thing would ever want to claim THAT particular human as a pet? I'd rather have the slug! Ho-ho-ho!'_

  
  


You took a breath. What a stupid imagination you had. But even such an exaggerated, outlandish thought had some sort of truth in it. You were anxious. Not only were you worried about being scrutinized by strangers, you were also worried that you would embarrass your master. Sientia was a kind, lonely thing. They didn't need you making things worse. You were just making yourself sadder and sadder, and the look in Sientia's eyes did not help.

  
  


“You don't have to agree, my pet,” they eventually added.

  
  


With one last glance at Clarence and Antha, you decided. You wanted to trust Sientia like that. You wanted to make them happy. So, you would try.

  
  


“Yes. I don't think I'll be very good at it, or win anything, but... yes. I'll compete,” you shrugged.

  
  


There was both pain and joy inside of Sientia. The notion that they were replacing a chunk of their heart that was once filled with their old pet devastated them. But they also knew the only way to recover was to keep going; to move forward. Inridd'h would not have wanted them to keep falling asleep at night aching for relief. Inridd'h did not smile upon them when they shut themself away.

  
  


Sientia, too, would try.

  
  


An overwhelming desire for comfort overtook Sientia, and they scooted their flat head forward to nuzzle you. It knocked you back a bit to have their whole head thrust up against your body, but you steadied and petted their head.

  
  


“Are you okay?” you asked, unaware of why it was they seemed so upset.

  
  


Antha stood up slowly. “It is time we head back home. Please keep in contact, Sientia. I care. We will want to come to your competition! Goodbye friends.”

  
  


“(Wait, you never had anything to drink!)”

  
  


But Antha and Clarence had already gotten to the door and let themselves out.

  
  


You hadn't been sure what training for an alien competition would entail.

  
  


Apparently, you would be physically looked over to determine if you had good breeding. Like a dog. You didn't look forward to that part very much, considering you were sentient and not some space lemur that could just be treated like decoration. This segment would also note your outfit. Sientia had said that this part of the competition would be worth less points than the rest of the competition.

  
  


Then, much like a pageant, you would show off your talents. This forced you to actually have to sit down one night and determine what the hell your talents even were. Running away from home, maybe? You got flashbacks from the horrific talent show in second grade. You did not want a repeat of that.

  
  


“I don't think I really have any talents,” you admitted to your master as you sat comfortably in their bed.

  
  


Sientia laid down beside you, poking at a device in their hands. You supposed the device was much like a cell phone on Earth, but made for the Xeniths' large, clumsy fingers. They were pulling up videos of humans performing various tasks, hoping to find a talent to suggest.

  
  


“Cooking?” they asked.

  
  


“I can cook packaged ramen. Maybe bake a potato. So no.”

  
  


“Horse riding? We do not have a 'horse,' but they can provide something similar.”

  
  


You plopped over on your back, grimacing. “God, no.”

  
  


“Th! Humans are adequate at singing!”

  
  


“Um... let's not even go there.”

  
  


With every suggestion your heart sank further and further. You should have never agreed. With a sigh you turned over onto your side, hoping to keep Sientia from seeing the way your eyes watered. You wiped at the sting.

  
  


“Sientia, really, I don't think I can win this. So maybe I should give up before we get too deep.”

  
  


They sat up on their elbows, setting the device down. “I detect sadness in your voice. Did you change your mind?”

  
  


“I just don't want to get your hopes up.”

  
  


The room was quiet a moment. Then the giant turned on their side and gently rubbed their finger along your back, hoping to ease the pain in your words. The sensation was... actually very nice.

  
  


“Please, do not be sad [Y/N]! You don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable. The competition is simply an act, performed for the love of it, and perhaps sometimes for the prize! I don't believe any companion’s master has been broken by a loss. _I_ could not be disappointed if we lost. So, please feel better.”

  
  


You still had a heavy heart, but the reassurance that this was not anything serious helped you feel a bit easier. Knowing that Sientia already knew you could lose and did not care cheered you up even more.

  
  


“R-really?” you squeaked, turning onto your back once again.

  
  


They nodded, swiping their finger across your torso and belly as if to continue comforting.

  
  


You squeaked and grabbed the finger, face red. “That tickles!”

  
  


Sientia stopped and removed the appendage. “Eh! Sorry!” they looked away. “My... previous companion enjoyed belly rubs.”

  
  


Now it was Sientia who sounded sad.

  
  


“Do you... want to talk about it?”

  
  


They thought, antennae moving slow as if fidgeting. Eventually they huffed out hot air and answered.

  
  


“They were bigger than you. Non-sentient. Covered in rough, damp skin. Very jumpy and loud, and they passed away in their favorite spot in the glass house. We... used to compete a lot. And I miss them,” Sientia seemed to sink into the blankets. “That is all I would like to say for now. I'm still hurting.”

  
  


You had to wipe at your eyes again. Memories of your mother played through your tumultuous brain, reminding you how grief could invade one's life so fully. Even when your family had problems, you never could stifle or hide the hurt when she passed. After gaining courage, you stood and moved to curl up against Sientia's skin.

  
  


The alien was surprised at the contact. They glanced down and felt their affection surge for you, the finger coming to your back again.

  
  


“You're so much softer than Inridd'h. So much different.”

  
  


You curled against yourself tighter and nuzzled your forehead against their skin. “I'm sorry.”

  
  


“No, it is good that you're different. I'm different than I once was, too. Please never be sorry for being yourself, my pet.”

  
  


After a minute or two of easy silence, they added. “Do you still want to compete, or have your changed your mind?”

  
  


Without hesitation, you replied. “I still want to do it. Maybe I can't think of a talent off the top of my head, but... I'm sure we'll figure it out. Together.”

  
  


In the end, you decided on painting. According to Sientia, Xenith were most fond of abstract art. That was something you could do. Though not formally trained, you'd painted a couple of shoddy pieces in the past that your parents had enjoyed. One had even been printed as a holiday greetings card, much to your embarrassment. But unlike the thickly globbed on acrylics of family pets and favored cartoon characters, you'd be working with thin watercolors to make something representational and abstract.

  
  


So you practiced and practiced. Sientia had even gotten you a nice new desk to sit and paint at. You'd use thin sheets of paper to work with, though the Xenith's idea of “thin paper” was still rather thick.

  
  


It was actually extremely therapeutic to just focus on shapes and color. You'd find yourself trying to represent the objects in your room without making it obvious what they were. Making an abstract piece representational was a feat and required a great deal of thought. You hoped by the time the competition started, you'd be able to stand in front of the crowd and paint something they would enjoy.

  
  


Soon, you moved onto painting on a sheet of paper tacked to a wooden board, which was held up by a portable easel. You'd stand in front of the blank, semi-yellowed sheet, and just think. A pink spot there. An orange square there. A deep, deep cobalt wave streaked vertically through the piece. It was missing something. You watered down some yellow then made a generously thick, wiggly-lined circle around the square. Done.

  
  


“How comes practice?”

  
  


You were startled and snapped your head up. How long had Sientia been watching? You stilled your heart and smiled up at them. “I actually think my work isn't half bad!”

  
  


“Hm,” The giant lowered their head closer to your spot on the counter top. “What is it?”

  
  


You stepped back. “Well, what do you think it is?”

  
  


This response pleased Sientia. They tilted their head this way and that, before deciding. “I don't recognize the shape. This yellow, it is a good color. I am no artist, but I also enjoy-” they gestured to the blue. “-this squiggle, here.”

  
  


You placed your hands on your hips, feeling all fuzzy from the praise. “It's a lamp. One I had in my apartment, way back on Earth. It was pretty ugly, but my parents had given it to me as a housewarming gift.”

  
  


Sientia lifted their looming head back up. “I didn't know humans needed heat lamps. Should I ask one be imported?”

  
  


You laughed heartily, before taking a rest and explaining that no, you had not referred to a heat lamp.

  
  


The time to compete finally came. Sientia picked out a nice outfit for you to wear, settled you into the pouch, then headed out eagerly.

  
  


You knew you'd arrived when it became terribly noisy. Most of the Xenith remained in their heads, however other alien species that resided on the planet were chattering away.

  
  


You poked your head out of the pouch to watch where you were being taken. You were inside of an arena, which was surprisingly similar to arenas on Earth. The stands were chock-full. It was hard to distinguish what sort of other aliens were among the bleachers. All you could make out was a mix of pale Xenith, and various shades of lavender and baby's breath blue.

  
  


The two of you checked in and were escorted to the first area. This space was within the bleachers. Instead of having the audience surrounding you, you were simply on camera for the first half of the contest. Later you would be taken back into the thick of it.

  
  


Sientia placed you carefully onto a pedestal as drones buzzed around everyone. They kept all companions at around Xenith chest level, as they stood on twos. Almost immediately you were surrounded by several of the other Xenith contestants, who were delighted to see a human.

  
  


A silvery Xenith focused on Sientia. “(You have a human?)”

  
  


“(Aw, might I hold them?)” asked a yellowish Xenith.

  
  


The third spoke your language. “Hello!”

  
  


Sientia huffed awkwardly and kept close. They seemed abashed.

  
  


“(Please don't touch! This is [Y/N]. It's their first competition, so do not frighten my dear companion!) [Y/N], are you well?”

  
  


You backed up and bumped into the hand of the yellow-tinted Xenith. With a start you leaped and stumbled back over to the side Sientia was closest to. “It's just... wow. A lot of attention.”

  
  


“(Apologies. I attempted to adopt a human, but they continually were out. How did you receive this one?)” questioned the silver alien.

  
  


Sientia fidgeted. “(I farm, so I simply gave excess crop away early. This secured a spot to choose a human.)”

  
  


The yellow Xenith kept staring at you longingly. “(Ehmmm... I wanted one, too. You think ahead. Very smart.)”

  
  


Sientia wanted to get rid of them. “(I believe the judging is starting.)”

  
  


So the others ended up scurrying back to their own companions, but not before a couple more desirable glances were thrown down at you.

  
  


You sighed, grateful.

  
  


“It really is starting,” commented Sientia with surprise, as the judge came into the inner bleachers. “Brace yourself. The pedestal will shift.”

  
  


So. A physical and fashion check was first on the agenda. It was the part you had been dreading every day. You took a deep, calming breath.

  
  


Because so many sentient species were twelve feet and under, the judge had to be proportionate during this segment. Everyone was moved downwards, so that the small judge could come by. A drone slightly bigger than your head followed behind the no-nonsense alien, which you had no doubt was plastering all this upon the screens outside.

  
  


One by one, the contestants were- you shuttered- fondled. You didn't know if that was a good or bad shutter, but you had butterflies in your stomach.

  
  


The judge, a seven foot tall, light blue alien that walked on the tips of its three-pronged feet, was very thorough. They would circle the contestant, watch the way they walked, judge their outfit, and then feel certain parts of the body over. Occasionally a contestant would lean in, as if dizzy, before the judge finished up, wrote something down, and then left to the next pedestal.

  
  


“Don't be nervous,” comforted Sientia quietly, who had laid beside you. “Remember, we can forfeit at any time my pet. I will not let you stay if you change your mind.”

  
  


You smiled at them before being spooked by the sudden appearance of the judge. You hadn't realized that the alien had been getting close.

  
  


The judge was very professional throughout most of the examination. Stoically, they watched you walk and jotted something down. Comments were mumbled in an sing-song alien tongue about your choice of outfit.

  
  


_'Polka-dots, with plaid shorts?'_ you imagined them saying.

  
  


Then the part that had you most nervous came. The alien felt your arms gently, slid a hand over to your chest and thumbed over the ribs. Were they counting them? They squished down where certain organs were along your body. Finally, the intrusive appendage cupped your cheek and pressed your upper lip out of the way. You instinctively bore your teeth and grimaced.

  
  


“Very good teeth. Unique human specimen,” spoke the strange alien in your language.

  
  


There was a sweet scent, like sugar, in the air. Your eyes fluttered and you found yourself relaxing. Suddenly you understood why it was some of the other contestants appeared to become dizzy. Whatever this alien was emitting smelled lovely.

  
  


The judge swiped a finger over your blunt human canines. “Always fascinated by Homo sapien teeth.”

  
  


They removed the hand and glanced over at Sientia, the air sack around their neck tinged pink. “You groom your human well,” they said in Sientia's language.

  
  


“Thank you,” Sientia eyed the judge suspiciously.

  
  


You had no idea what they had said. The judge patted your cheek, quickly wrote a final thought down, then left. It almost made you sad to see them go. However, after a few minutes your head cleared. That was a weird experience. You straightened your back and awaited the second segment.

  
  


“Do you think I did alright?”

  
  


Sientia moved their head near. “Yes, you did wonderfully! I am certain. The judge sounded... much too pleased. Fae are simply like _that,_ though.” They gave you an encouraging nuzzle.

  
  


You blushed and rubbed your hands over Sientia's head. It was funny that you were supposedly the pet, yet you were the one who did most of the petting. You felt them physically purr.

  
  


After the first segment ended, contestants were directed one by one back into the main arena. The Xenith held their companions in their hand and were paraded around the edge. It was hard to keep your cool. You had to force yourself not to look down as you tried to keep balance.

  
  


This was all so overwhelming. It wasn’t nearly as loud as a stadium back on your home planet, but the quiet chatter did invade your thoughts. Being so high in the air, with all eyes and ears and words directed at you, started to make you terribly dizzy. But as you glanced over into the crowd, you found a familiar face.

  
  


“Look! It's Antha!”

  
  


“Ehm,” hummed Sientia in response, who was finally allowed to come to a stop. “You see Antha?”

  
  


Antha wiggled their fingers. On top of their head stood Clarence, hardly more than a speck in the distance. But the little speck squirmed, and you just knew he was waving vigorously at the two of you.

  
  


Your spirits lifted again. You waved back, grinning. The support was very much needed, and Clarence's presence reminded you of the true reason you'd decided to compete. You wanted to trust Sientia fully, as Clarence did Antha, and you wanted to make your master happy.

  
  


Sientia nodded their head in Antha's direction. This almost made Sientia feel like they had before the mourning period; warm and fuzzy, like a healthy Xenith. They puffed up just a little more, antennae high and spread wide.

  
  


So, it was time for the talent competition to begin. You watched the flickering screens above the stadium as various individuals attempted to impress the intense, boring eyes of the judges.

  
  


There were four judges in total. One Xenith. The other three included a brawny, one-eyed biped, a large piebald covered in feathers, and the previous judge who had done the physical. They sat across the field, and hardly blinked as they jotted down notes and numbers on the performances before them.

  
  


A dark, four-armed alien with a flat face could throw a heavy metal ball across the entire field with ease. A five-foot, mousy alien could complete an agility course in under twenty seconds. A long and skinny serpent like alien could dance and twirl like a ribbon within the air. The crowd particularly liked the serpent, clicking and chattering at the graceful shapes made as she looped around.

  
  


You tried to still your heart. That was some tough competition, but you'd been practicing your art skills each and every day. You were certain you would please at least the Xenith judge. Maybe you'd win them over with your human 'cuteness,' even if the painting didn't elicit a major response. After all, some thought humans were endearing. If you fumbled, you'd play it off and try to look nothing short of adorable. Even if the voice in your head kept telling you that they should see you as an ugly species, that you yourself were ugly, you'd been proven wrong on multiple occasions.

  
  


Finally, it was your turn to shine.

  
  


“Are you ready?” asked Sientia quietly, with concern.

  
  


“As I'll ever be.”

  
  


Sientia stepped further into the field, careful let you down, then removed your setup from the pouch on their chest. It was a large sheet of watercolor paper, nailed to a wooden board five feet wide and ten feet tall, which Sientia propped against their free wrist. Your act would consist of painting a certain someone while using their hand to raise and lower yourself along the canvas. A show of trust while also entertaining the crowd. A perfect act.

  
  


Two drones flew low, eyes watchful. You tied an apron on and stuffed your brushes into the front pockets. After picking up a closed container, you made meaningful eye contact with Sientia. They lifted you upon their hand, to which you opened and dumped the container down over the top of the paper. Gray tinted water dripped, soaking into the paper a quarter down.

  
  


The brushes were whipped out. Over the course of ten minutes you drove the wide tipped brushes into buckets of pre-mixed colors and swept them across the open plains. Deep cyan, made from an imported liquid watercolor, was your main shade.

  
  


You made four quick strokes, forming a ball with spikes coming from one end. One long thin strip vertical from that, though not touching. Then horizontally a fat, stocky, uneven line that was bigger at the end than tip. Two near perfect, wet cyan circles close to the bottom, both dripping towards the edges. You admired your work a second, already out of breath.

  
  


A few more blue splotches were added before you switched colors. A bright, watery pink mingled with the blues, mixing into purple in several areas. Embarrassingly, a large, unwanted splat splashed onto the paper, to which you blushed and pretended was on purpose. Then, before you knew it, you were adding the final touches in a gold leaf yellow.

  
  


Standing from a distance in Sientia's hand, you turned your head this way and that, before giving a curt nod and deep bow.

  
  


“Tah-dah! It's finished!”

  


 

Sientia let you down, and you were exhausted. Finishing a painting that large in just over ten minutes killed you. You popped your joints and looked hopefully over at the judges. Three of them were scribbling excitedly, while the Xenith was staring at the art. You didn't know if that was good or bad. Eventually the giant titled their head down and gave their unknown input, too.

  
  


“You are so amazingly talented,” swooned Sientia, drawing your attention.

  
  


You smiled sheepishly, face very red. “Th-thank you. I... made it for you.”

  
  


Affectionate and surprised, Sientia wanted to cuddle you, but the two of you had to step back so the next contestant could work.

  
  


The rest of the aliens went by in a blur. You were simply too in your own head to pay hardly any attention. Over analyzing the minute body languages of the judge panel was not fun, and had you guessing- then guessing again- as to what your final score would be.

  
  


When the last out-of-breath contestant returned to their owner, the talent segment was done. All Xenith and pets were marched around the outer rim for a final lap, before returning to the inner stadium. Pets were placed back onto their pedestals to rest while the judges compiled their thoughts.

  
  


You sat and fidgeted quietly.

  
  


Sientia's head teetered against the edge of the pedestal, cross-shaped eyes focused upon your nervous little form. “It is okay if we don't win, my pet. Please remember. I've had so much fun today! It's been a very, very, very long time since I've walked the circle and presented my companion before all. Do not fret so!”

  
  


That made you smile, if only a tidbit. “I know... I just can't help but have nervous energy! If we won, that would make me sooo happy. It would make _you_ so happy.”

  
  


The alien's face emoted more densely than you'd ever seen before. Their eyes dilated, antennae curled, and they put on a wide, open grin. The smile was added for you, but still. Such emotion.

  
  


“I was right to choose you, [Y/N]. You are perfect.”

  
  


You nearly cried. Who in your life ever called you perfect? Not your first partner, nor your last. Most certainly not your parents or 'good' aunt. Nobody was perfect in this world or the next, but the sheer fact someone was inspired enough to utter something so romantic made your heart flutter. You opened your mouth to even attempt a reply, but a noise chimed and echoed through the spacious corridor, flinging everyone around into silence.

  
  


A winner had been decided.

  
  


You stood and swallowed, hard.

  
  


Upon the elongated screens high, high on the metallic walls, the various aliens of the panel chatted softly. The same footage was being aired on enormous screens above the stadium, so everyone was watching in anticipation along with the contestants.

  
  


The four judge panel went through each contestant's score briefly, citing anatomy and subjective thoughts on the talent segment. As they spoke in the local Xenith tongue, recordings of the contestants and their owners were played. You could not understand the talk at all, yet your eyes stayed glued to the video.

  
  


You saw yourself. Did your painting really look that bad on screen? _'Stay optimistic,'_ you chanted to yourself inwardly. _'The Xenith like abstract art.'_

  
  


You were given a number score of 68 out of 100. A sigh of relief. That wasn't totally awful. So far, the scores ranged from 22 through 65, meaning you were somehow ahead. But there were still seven more scores to reveal.

  
  


Burning eyes stared down the screens, counting scores. 43, 50, and there it was, 71.

  
  


_You lost._

  
  


Your legs were weak. You found yourself on knees, not even bothering to watch the rest of the judgment. Sientia had turned attention to you as soon as the higher score had been announced.

  
  


“Are you okay?” asked Sientia gently.

  
  


You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “Yeah, I guess. Disappointed. Trying not to cry, but okay.”

  
  


They paused in thought. Sientia was truly not put off by the results. If only you could hear their telepathic emotions, they could send a wave of comfort and compassion your way. Instead, they had to settle for the physical and verbal. That was fine, too.

  
  


You felt something boop your head and flinched. A quick glance up revealed that one of Sientia's longer antennae had touched you, from where the giant was tilting their head down. It patted you, unsure, the other poking you carefully in the face. It was like a dog coming up to sniff you. Considering the antennae were the most sensitive part of any Xenith, this was perhaps not far off.

  
  


“I know you're trying to comfort me,” you said. “and it makes me happy, but... I don't think I'll be totally over this for a few days.”

  
  


“When we get home, I will make you your favorite food, and we can put on one of the imported Earth medias you like so much. Will this sooth?”

  
  


You couldn't help the tug at your lips. “Hmmm... that is... _acceptable._ Thank you. So, who won?”

  
  


Out of 15 contestants, you ranked number 8. That was nearly in the dead center. The winner, with a score of 100 (as all contest winners are scored 100), was the four-armed alien who'd thrown the metal ball across the field. You supposed you couldn't feel too bad about losing to an act like that. After all, even you had been impressed by that contestant's superior show of strength.

  
  


There may have been resentment in your heart, as if you could have somehow done better, but at least Sientia did not blink twice at the results. To be human was to be rampant with emotion, so you could not help but feel a little upset at losing your first competition. But in the end, it was Sientia's judgment that mattered. And Sientia was overjoyed just to spend time with you doing something they loved. That was something you would simply have to learn, especially if you decided to partake in more pet shows.

  
  


The two of you were given your prize, then met up with Antha and Clarence before leaving.

  
  


Antha lifted and pressed their knuckle pads to the ground, with Clarence balancing stupendously on their head. “(The two of you looked very good on the field!)”

  
  


If a Xenith could blush, Sientia would have. Instead, their antennae twirled bashfully. “(Thank you, friend. [Y/N] did well. I am so very much proud of them.)”

  
  


“And how do you feel, companion [Y/N?]”

  
  


You were still being carried in Sientia's hand. You pursed your lips and shrugged. “Disappointed.”

  
  


Antha lowered their head closer, as Clarence wanted to comment.

  
  


The other human waved and beamed. “Hey, you did _super_ great for your first competition! I've been in a few and man, let me tell you... the first time I tripped in front of the whole stadium. Over my own feet, too. Don't worry so much, you did just fine!”

  
  


You couldn't help but smile awkwardly, a little embarrassed “Thanks, Clarence.”

  
  


On the way home, you fulfilled your dream of riding at the top of Sientia's flat head. Your master had been reluctant and afraid that you would get anxious, but you were adamant. One arm looped tightly around an antenna, the other fiddled with a tiny red participation ribbon, which was your only prize.

  
  


“Pet?”

  
  


You hummed.

  
  


“I've thought to ask. You say you painted for me. But, ehm, what have you painted?”

  
  


It took a moment to decipher the question. “Oh! Well,” you blushed. “I was trying to paint you! I know it didn't come out exactly how I expected... that I could have done b-better to impress the judges-”

  
  


“Eh! No more talk of judges! I will hang it upon my wall above my nest. Look, we are home.”

  
  


Home was lamp-lit and unfit for a human to wander the rooms wide as a veldt, but it was home. The house that you grew up in had never felt like home, nor did the apartment you huddled in on Earth. But this strange, empty cube in the suburbs of the Xenith home world? It had begun to feel like home more so than any sad, brick building every did. You left Earth months ago, and never once began to regret that decision.

  
  


Sientia, you master and friend, spoke to you candidly and with compassion. They clothed you lovingly in lavish things, smoothed your anxieties like an iron, and wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as possible with you. They loved you so much that they wanted to lift you high in their palm, to put you in the eye of buzzing drones and chattering aliens.

  
  


Even during a time that Sientia was still recovering from loss, they wanted to badly to move forward. You think that they did. You could hear it in their voice now, whenever they spoke sweetly to you, that they knew Inridd'h was smiling. Before the competition, when you were still practicing your abstract thinking, there was a glint in Sientia's six eyes. It filled them with comfort to watch you work so hard, and with such great passion.

  
  


You loved the miniature house Sientia built for you, and the surrounding areas Sientia themselves lived in. But more than anything, you loved Sientia. Sientia was what made the house a home. You prayed you could stay as long as possible, because at this point, you had no intention of leaving.

  
  


So, when they two of you returned home, you ate a big dinner, popped in a human movie, and curled up on their nest together. You fell asleep atop their head with a full belly and a healing heart.

  
  


**EPILOUGE**

  
  


Sientia held you close to their body. You could feel warm air rising from the nostrils of their chest, as you wobbled and balanced close to their shimmering blue skin.

  
  


“Now, you must stay close. Some species may swoop low and pick you up if you move too far. It is perhaps safer to remain in my hand, at first.”

  
  


You nodded, apprehensive but excited.

  
  


It had been half a year since you decided to become the pet of the great alien species, the Xenith. But you'd yet to experience the awe of being in close quarters with your master's life work; their livestock. They'd kept you distant from their crop, as giant bugs were most certainly to be predators to little humans. You could be a tasty, blood-filled morsel. The scenario was as tense as introducing the pet chicken to a new barn cat.

  
  


You shielded your eyes as they opened the door to a blistering glass greenhouse. After a moment of wiping away involuntary tears, you were able to see again.

  
  


“Woooah,” you gasped.

  
  


To Sientia this was a large terrarium, but to you it was an expansive jungle. Tall yellow grass sprouted all around, circling the dirt and clays below. Alien ferns spread their fleshy leaves and fronds, sprinkling the air with heavenly scents. A myriad of neon blossoms bloomed among the plants and grasses, dotting it all with pinks, yellows, and whites. You'd never seen anything like this before. Not even at the zoo.

  
  


“Is this what all your grasslands look like, out in the wild?”

  
  


Sientia physically rumbled. You'd come to distinguish their vibrations and grunts from one another by now, and could see that they found your question funny.

  
  


“Some. I try to keep my crop happy.”

  
  


“Sooo.. where are all the gross bugs?” you asked, peeking over the side of their palm.

  
  


Sientia sat. “Here is one, in the grass.”

  
  


With their free hand they plucked the animal right out of hiding. It squeaked and stirred, squirming in surprise. It was much bigger than you, but still smaller than Sientia's hand. You were used to seeing your master chomp down on these creatures, but they looked so much bigger when wriggling.

  
  


Sientia gently set the insect down into their other palm, so the two of you could meet up close. However, they kept a firm finger to the bug's back, to keep it in place.

  
  


It's stubby, fat antennae twitched and flickered, prickly legs struggling to pull itself out from the weight on its back. Eventually it was still.

  
  


“Go on. It's safe. This is Henhil, you may tell from the markings against the back and legs. This one's first clutch hatched a few days ago, so we shall not keep her long. You hear this, Henhil?”

  
  


Henhil's mouth parts chewed idly.

  
  


“Wow,” you whispered, fascinated.

  
  


They really did just... look like giant over sized Earth arthropods. This type seemed like a cross between a fat beetle and a mantas. Her body was covered in a shiny black, and her wings, legs, and face were lined with silver. Two stripes of green cut through the silver on each of her eight legs. Bugs still freaked you out, but this was truly an amazing opportunity. What Earthling got to boast getting up close and personal with Permian era insects?

  
  


“She's very pretty.”

  
  


Henhil started to wriggle again, her energy returning. You stumbled away, mindful of the mouth, as Sientia went ahead and plopped her back into place.

  
  


“On, then. Back to your children. Is this what you were expecting [Y/N?]”

  
  


You sat down, the heat exhausting you and making you sweat like a pig. “Well, it's definitely something you'd like to do. I mean, raising bugs.”

  
  


“Then you think you would truly like to utilize such animals in a future competition?”

  
  


In the excitement you'd nearly forgotten the real reason Sientia was introducing the bugs to you at all. You'd been in two competitions now, and had won neither. Somehow, the concept of horseback riding continued to come up. Sientia was fascinated by the horse. There were no horses imported off planet, which was a shame. The next best thing where Sientia's crop of livestock.

  
  


The insects were horse sized, give or take. Some had a body shape well off enough to accommodate a way of riding comfortably. Of course, they were being bred and raised to eat. Not ridden. But that didn't mean that some of the younger one's couldn't be coaxed into allowing a human rider onto their backs. Henhil's new clutch was likely a good place to start.

  
  


So, did you think you'd be able to get over your squeamishness and ride a big ol' bug for the sake of winning? Absolutely. Winning wasn't everything, but it would sure feel great to win. Or, if not win, to at least get second place. You know it would delight Sientia.

  
  


“I think I'd like to try. Maybe tomorrow, when you show me her mate, we can take a peek at the babies too?” you shuttered. “Are they like... grubs?”

  
  


The translator did not translate 'grub' very well, but Sientia got the gist.

  
  


“Somewhat. Let's go inside, you appear over exerted.”

  
  


Sientia brought you to their face and nestled you gently as you gave a smooch on their 'nose.' Then, they stood and absconded from the sweltering greenhouse.  
  



End file.
